We Are The World
by StoppedGalaxy
Summary: [High School AU, Human AU] Lapis has recently moved to Beach City, where she will see new places to explore, new faces to watch from afar, and most importantly, a very special person. (Lapidot, Rupphire)


**A/N: Hey guys! It's me, StoppedGalaxy37! Welcome to my first SU fanfic, "We Are The World". Well, obviously it's a Michael Jackson reference, don't blame me. I like music, after all. Oh, yeah, and a side note: English isn't my first language, so look out for possible grammar and structuring faults!**

 **Anyway… yeah! Enjoy this fic, and leave some constructive criticism and comments if you can! It means so much to me!**

 **Rated T for suggestive themes in later chapters, and minor language.**

* * *

"Five more minutes… Five more minutes…"

Lapis Lazuli sat at her desk, twiddling her fingers anxiously as she waited for the high school bell to ring.

As a high school junior, Lapis's mind was mostly occupied by school stress, after-school plans and whatnot. But there was something that kept nagging her from the back of her mind.

"Darn, how am I even supposed to meet anyone new here? Mom's gonna roast me for sure…"

Lapis frowned in frustration. She had transferred to this school not too long ago; just today, in fact. Already, she had almost been completely accustomed to her new environment, Beach City. She had always been quick to adapt. That's the way she had always been.

However, there was one thing that she might never adapt to: the idea of making friends. Her social skills were… below average, to put it that way, and her mom had told her that she might need to find a therapist.

The sheer idea of a therapist sent chills up Lapis's spine. It's not that she detested them; it's just that she preferred to keep her problems to herself. She never felt comfortable talking about anything to a stranger, let alone one that was supposed to 'cure' her problems.

Her train of thought was interrupted as the shrill sound of the school bell rang through the hallways. She watched the other students dashing to the school gate hurriedly, while she stuffed all that she owned into her dark blue backpack.

She slung her heavy backpack onto her shoulders, and walked to the now silent front of the school.

Lapis sighed as she saw her ecstatic classmates running to the beach to spend time together. She had always imagined how it would be like to have a cliché of friends; simply chatting and having fun with them, hanging out at the wonderful seaside…

Instead, she looked away and walked back to her home in the suburban area of the small city.

She paced slowly, relaxing as the crisp autumn wind caressed her slightly messy blue hair. Red and yellow leaves descended slowly to the pavement, creating some sort of pathway to her house.

Lapis had always liked autumn. It managed to be cool, without being bitterly cold like winter; she also loved the patterns that the fallen leaves created on the ground. She had learnt how to admire little things like these, since it made her happier. Well, herself at least.

Her gaze moved to the slightly familiar blue-roofed house (she'd only moved here not long ago, after all), and she ran towards it without hesitation as she grabbed her keys from the pocket of her skinny jeans.

She practically flung the door open to see her mother lounging on the leather sofa, seemingly reading another one of those cliché romance novels.

"Oh! Hi sweetie!"

Lapis's mother ran to the doorway and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Aww, honey, how was your day? How were the other kids?"

Lapis chuckled and snorted as her mom continued to embrace her carefully.

"Yeah, it was fine… I suppose the other kids are a bit too erratic for my taste though."

"So… did you meet anyone new today?"

While her mother was looking hopefully at her, waiting for an answer, Lapis felt like she was hit by a brick. She enjoyed her mom's love and care, and she appreciated how supportive her mother always had been. It was obvious that she genuinely cared. But she definitely didn't like it when her mother asked questions that were way too personal for her taste. In fact, she downright hated it. She turned around quickly, and tried to think of an excuse to leave. Well, for the time being anyway.

"Umm… I gotta go to the bathroom. "

The blue-haired teen raced into the newly furnished bathroom that still smelled weird, if you asked her. She nearly slammed the door as she hid inside, trying to relieve herself of the stress.

"It's okay," she thought.

She'd just finish her homework (and lock herself in her room) right away, even though there wasn't much homework at the start of the new school year. Then she'd play some video games… it's not like another Pacifist Run in Undertale would do any harm.

She swiftly went into her bedroom, grabbed her homework, and started working on it.

"'Write a short story about friendship'. God, why does school have to torture me like this?!"

Lapis wasn't an expert on friends and the like, but of course she still had to finish her homework.

"Oh well… I'll just wing it."

She typed a few paragraphs about the _value_ of friendship, how to _maintain_ a _healthy_ friendship, and that we were supposed to _treasure_ our friends. Well, all of that stuff can be Googled, after all.

As her somewhat slender fingers were mindlessly tapping across the keyboard on her laptop, that (dreadfully annoying) doorbell tone reached her ears.

"Who on earth could that be…"


End file.
